


Long Night

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, who knows what is goig through his head freeform its either jokes or a weird useless trade-off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noir will do anything to make Ham go away so he can sleep in peace.





	Long Night

Ham was still talking. He'd started off soliciting Noir for something, honestly who knows what, now cheek-in-paw half melted into the bed, he was jabbering on, about feelings or something. Noir was in and out. He was losing his mind. "Yeah." Noir said. Was there any way to make Ham go to bed? What was Ham trying to get out of this conversation. "Uh-huh." Noir said. How late was it. Was this Ham's tricky plan, to just talk his ear off?  


Noir grabbed Ham and put him on his chest, and Ham overshot like he was hot rubber.  


From there, Noir pushed on the back of Ham's head, and Ham scooted up to kiss him. Noir rushed into it, hot and rough and hungry. Ham was like, oh yes.  


Noir flipped them both around, and traced from Ham's side to the waist band of his boxers, and Ham moaned. Slipping his hand into Ham's boxers, Noir kissed and nipped on Ham's neck while Ham made all kinds of noises.  


After Ham had run out of noises, Noir pushed him nearly clean off the bed, and rolled to his side, back to Ham.  


"Hey." Ham grunted, pulling his boxers back up and scaling the quilt like a mountain climber to get back to sitting on the bad. "Don't be like that."  


"What. What do you want." Noir said.  


Ham crept up to the other pillow. "I don't know."  


"Well, hurry and spit it out."  


Ham leaned on Noir's shoulder. "Did, did YOU want..."  


"I really just want to sleep now." Noir said, turning toward him with a snap, whip noise, whatever it took to make two frames less disorienting, propped up on his elbow.  


"Oh, okay." Ham said, laying on his back, looking up at Noir.  


"What." Noir prompted.  


"What?" Ham whined.  


"What do you want. Come here. What do you want."  


Ham yawned. "Yeah."  


Noir put his arm over Ham's shoulder. Pulled him closer tighter.  


Ham hummed. "You good?"  


"Yeah."  


"Did I say something weird or something?"  


"No."  


"Okay good."  


"Go to sleep."


End file.
